


To Be Happy Is To Grow

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious kissing, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Tsundere Travis, Wow, first time doing a ship thats sorta healthy, protective larry, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Sally just wanted Travis to be okay. He knew what it was like to be a freak, to have no one but an abusive parent. He wanted better for him.Travis is trying to believe him.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson (one-sided), Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salarry is my first ship but eh. Got inspired.

He never liked seeing him alone.

Even before the whole confession thing in the restroom, just...seeing him eat alone, _every day_...it was-

sad.

He guesses that was why he decided to deviate from the usual today, casting a nervous glance to his usual spot where a few of his friends already gathered while he cautiously walked to the table Travis was.

Where he _always_ was.

The harsh look wasn't surprising, but it sure made things more awkward. 

Deciding action was better than muffled words, Sal sat in front of the other casually, avoiding eye contact while doing so. A light growl caught his attention a second or two later anyway.

"What are you doing over here, _fag_?"

Alright, _rude_. 

But not as bad as it could he.

Sal would offer a smile at the other but it would go unnoticed anyway. "I figured you could use the company-" Travis' coal eyes narrowed even more so than they already had. "You figured wrong, I-"

"Sal...?"

Sal tensed, shoulders jolting up as he turned and tilted his head up. He sighs, small frown on his face as he stares into chocolate brown eyes.

Caught.

Larry looks to his best friend's face confused. He then glances to Travis who seemed to be even more upset at having him there. He feels a flare of anger, a protective need to get Sal away. 

But Sal shakes his head.

"I'm sitting here today."

" _What_? But-"

"I'm staying."

Larry's shoulders slumped and he couldn't help but pout. Sal feels bad but would patch things up later. He knows his best bro would understand. Larry throws Travis a glare. A look that pretty much translated to:

' _You hurt him, you die._ '

Which was completely dramatic but still, Travis seemed to understand, Sal as well. This appeased Larry enough to the point he left with a nod to Sal, turning and heading to his usual place.

Sal turns to Travis who looks not _only_ mad, but also just very done with the situation. Too bad for him, he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

And he wanted this.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"I'll ask again. _Why are you bothering me?"_

"What are you eating?"

"What?"

It was a dumb way to start a friendly conversation. 

Clearly it was bologna day, if the only food item in the cafeteria being a bologna sandwich and that of which Travis held, said anything.

But Sal wasn't used to having friends, so he wasn't sure what else to start with.

Travis looked to his sandwich annoyed and then back to Sal as if _his_ sandwich melted his brain. 

He wished it did because he could use having his emotions gone. He hated feeling awkward.

And like a nuisance. 

"Bad icebreaker?"

"You annoy me."

"I annoy myself."

"Will you just go away?!"

Sal quickly looked behind him, the shout causing his friends to stare over concerned and angry. 

He really loved them.

He waves in what he hoped to be a placating manner, turning a moment later once they went back to their food.

Only to get hit in the face with a bolonga sandwhich.

Travis muttered a few curses while standing up. Sal heared footsteps approaching behind him as he wiped the sandwhich off, looking to it.

"Bologna after all."

  
He wouldn't stop trying


	3. Chapter 3

He packed the rest of his lunch for later. He figured a certain someone would need it more after wasting _theirs_. 

Larry worriedly looked down at Sal, placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He barely got a glance. 

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Why not?"

Larry huffed dramatically. Sal chuckled, nudging him playfully. "I _know_ , okay? But- I want to try. No, I _need_ to try."

Chocolate brown eyes stared down into bright blue with something akin to desperation. "But _why_?"

Sal looked away.

It wasn't like he could explain. Well, he _sort of_ could. He wanted Travis to he happy, everyone deseved to be. 

But it was more than that.

_The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing!_

_But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole._

_My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just..._

"Some things run deeper than words."

"Jeez, dude. You sound like a fortune teller."

Sal laughs as they both pause outside of his class. And while didn't Larry look convinced, he let the issue go to let _him_ go. 

For _now_.

Bright blue eyes instantly find their target as their owner made their way to his seat. Coal eyes glare back and Sal decides that he'd wait till after class to give it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I uh...because of what happened at lunch. _Here_."

"What? _This_ is what you cornered me for? I almost punched you in the face over a _sandwich_?"

Sal was about to retort that he _hadn't_ hit him, and that _that_ was what mattered when Travis grimanced, lifting the sandwhich to better look at it.

"A...half-eaten sandwich?"

"Well, I couldn't go buy another one."

Travis looked to him with the same old annoyance as usual, eyes narrowed with his lips curled in a pout.

"I _would_ have, though."

A groan filled the air as Travis shoved the food into his bag, head tilted back. "You are a freak, you know?" Sal nods, leaning on one foot.

"A freak who wants to be your friend."

This caught the taller teen's attention, his head dropping back into place as he stared at the younger in disbelief.

"...What?"

"I said you could talk to me, _confide_ in me. I meant that. I feel like you...don't remember that."

_And what I said, about being here if you decide you ever want a friend, I meant that._

Truth be told, Travis remembered that conversation more than most things these days. Not like he could tell Sal that, though. 

He crosses his arms.

" _Oh_? So, what? Want to talk about our feelings? Eat food together? _Hang out?_ "

Okay, so that sounded more like a date than-

"Well... _yeah_. If you're ever up for it "

Travis refused to acknowledge the heat creeping into his face. Sal noticed though, assuming he was being too blunt and overwhelming the other.

"Sorry, I figured I should just remind you. I don't like seeing you down or...alone."

The heat sort of went away as Sal's voice trailed off in the end, turning into something distant. Travis doesn't like seeing Sal depressed, so he opted for indifference.

"...I'll take the sandwich."

Sal perked up and Travis thinks he's smiling because of the spark in his eyes. Both understood what he meant.

When Sal returned home he had a craving for a bologna sandwich.

When Travis went home, heading straight to his room without dinner because he was banned from getting it for the week because of a C- on his report card, 

he wasn't hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's annoying."

"You're not the only one annoyed."

"Guys, stop making this a big deal. Sal is doing good. Not for the right _person_ , but.."

Todd and Larry look over at Ash with varying expressions. Todd wearily looked to Sal sitting across the lunch room who was sharing an earpod with his infamous bully as Larry looked to his second best friend with betrayal.

"But-"

"Larry..."

Larry sighs in defeat and Todd pats him on the shoulder, going back to his food. Chug looks up from his lunch, glancing between the trio and to Sal who was giggling at something on his phone.

"What's so wrong with it..?"

Ash smiled at him, laughing on the inside at her boy's faces. " _Exactly_." She flinches as Travis loudly made fun of whatever Sal was laughing at.

"Well, mostly."

The class bell rang and every student begrudgingly stood, walking back to their individual nightmares. Sal hummed, looking up towards Travis from where he was placed close beside him. The taller teen flinched, scooting away.

"Let's go. We can finish the video on the way."

"I don't want to walk with you-"

"Then after class."

"...fine."

Ash tugs Larry and Todd from their spots. Chocolate brown eyes stay trained on their targets until they were out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Sal was happy. 

The second day went as smooth as it could have. Travis was reluctant to hang out with him, nevertheless _be near_ him, but- he did it.

This was...kinda fun.

Sal focused on his work as always, a goody-two shoes all the way. He couldn't help but look up as eyes bore into him over and over, though. The culprit was always the same person.

Sal offered Travis a wave and smile, he was pretty sure the boy was getting the hang of seeing it, and watched as he got flustered and quickly turned away.

It was funny and cute.

_Wait, cute-_

"Is he bothering you, Sal?"

"Uh, what?"

Blue eyes blinked out of their stupor to find his teacher staring back with worried eyes and frown. Travis tensed.

" _Oh_ , no. Not at all. Thank you, t-though."

The teacher looked doubtful but returned to her lesson. Sal and Travis sighed with relief. If there was one thing they had in common, it was that they prefered eyes to be off of them.

The class couldn't end fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Sal typically waited till everyone else left before getting up because he didn't see the point of getting caught in the rush, but today he shot up, already packed.

He rushed over to where Travis was already leaving. He wasn't fast enough to get rid of him though, and he easily fell into step with him.

"Want to finish the video from earlier?"

"I would _like_ to go home."

Sal pouts and Travis looks away as soon as he sees it. You could notice a lot from someone's eyes, apparently. He facepalms, rubbing his dark face warily.

"Is it that important?"

"You are."

Sal feels bad, watching Travis sputter and look to him in shock. But he doesn't want it to end, either.

Anything but a frown looked good on Travis.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. Anyway-"

There's a buzzing sound and Travis watches Sal remove his phone from his pocket while taking a deep breath. Sal sighs softly.

"Sorry...Larry and I have to do something tonight, I forgot."

Travis bristles. 

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah..."

Sal swallows thickly, feeling an awkward silence overcome them despite no reason being. He turns to leave.

"T-Tomorrow."

Sal looks over his shoulder.

"L-Let's finish the video...before class."

Sal perks up.


	8. Chapter 8

So...any luck with that guy?"

"You _can_ call him by his name, y'know. Also, yeah, actually. I'm...kind of surprised!"

Larry looks to Sal out of the corner of his eye, hands still gripping the controller. Sal was playing with him, small and content smile on his face. 

His bare face.

Larry had to remember that. Sal _only_ ever took it off around close friends...and his brother.

"Eh...you good? Why are you staring so intently at me? _Ah_ , did the shock finally wear off and the disgust is on the way?"

Sal chuckled at Larry's panicked expression, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm _kidding_. I'm actually starting to think I look _rad_."

Larry sighs. "Don't scare me like that, bro. I thought we'd need to do another hug session." Sal laughs. "I could never say no to those, either way."

"...I'm sorry I've been so overprotective, Sal. I'm just...I don't like the way he looks at you."

Sal raises an eyebrow, pausing the game they weren't playing anyway. "You mean his glaring? It's normal for him though." Larry shrugged.

"I dunno...it seems... _more_ than that."

Sal shrugged back, eyes landing on the tv screen again.

"Maybe.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Is _this_ what you really listen to?"

"Are you really shocked? Me and Larry wear merch from this band all the time."

Travis scoffs, eyes hardening as they turn away. "Both of you are _always_ in sync, huh?" Sal raises an eyebrow. "What's with you and Larry never getting along? Was it always like this?"

"Hmph. No way. I never looked at the dude until _you_ came along."

"Me?"

Travis inhales sharply, fists tensing by his sides. Sal looks down sadly.

"I'm the cause of their bull-"

"Oh my god, _no_ \- just, it's not important. I already said I didn't hate you guys."

Sal lifts his head with a resigned sigh. "Yeah, I guess your right." Travis untenses with a nod. "Yeah. I didn't know you guys and you seemed like an easy target. It's not hard to see why-"

_I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me,_

"...why I did that."

Sal oh's, nodding like this was an interesting new subject to learn. Bullying 101 or something. The two look off at their own things as their 3rd day of bonding comes to a close.

"Wanna have a sleep over?"

"W-What?"

Sal turns to his friend, motioning in the direction of his home. 

"You know, like- oh...have you never...had one?"

Travis huffs, crossing his arms and closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the other's pity. "S-So what? What's even the point of having one?"

"Well, we can get to know each other more. We can also watch tv, eat pizza, do-"

"Okay, _fine_. If it'll get you to stop talking."

Sal lights up, nodding excitedly. He turns and grabs Travis' wrist on the way, pulling him along.

It's a quiet walk, calming. Travis takes the time to think about how much things have changed in the past few days. 

Sal was coming to _him_. 

Sal was talking to _him_.

His eyes catch sight of the church and quickly pulls his hand away. 

It burned.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, here's the place. Hope you liked cramped and edgy."

"My _favorite_."

Sal huffs a laugh as he walks after Travis and into his room. He takes his socks and shoes off while the other observes the place.

"Not as edgy and lame as I thought it'd be."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Never mention it."

Travis awkwardly sits by Sal as he grabs the remote from his dresser, stretching enough to reveal his stomach.

He looked so smooth, soft and pale.

Travis swallowed thickly as Sal sat up again, turning and turning on the tv. It flickers to life and he watches as Sal puts on a random channel. 

"I'm glad my dad liked you."

Travis feels his face heat up.

"I was worried he wouldn't after everything that happened between us."

Oh. Of course.

Travis nodded perhaps a bit too agreeably as Sal looked to his phone. "Pizza should be here in a half hour." Travis nods again. Sal chuckles at him. "You don't have to nod at everything, y'know."

Travis stopped himself from nodding again.

It was okay. Okay, maybe it was more than okay. It was _fun_

Sal whooped, arms in the air as he leaned away from the boardgame strewn across the blanket, nearly dropping his pizza in the process. Travis groaned. 

"Damn, you're good."

"I beat Larry all the time.

"Oh...cool."

Sal took a bite out of his pizza while looking outside his window. "Man...it's getting dark already." He suddenly looked to Travis who was eating a slice aswell.

"Want to watch a movie?" 

Travis nearly dropped his pizza.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cheesy romance or horror?"

"Do I look like a cheesy r-romance _guy_?"

"Fear enough."

Travis focused on taking deep breaths, hand on his heart as Sal worked beside him to find a suitable movie. 

How had he realized just now that a sleep over typically was 3 or more? This wasn't a sleepover, this was a-

"Nice! Alien."

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, _cool_."

Sal looked to him, setting the remote down. "You good? Afraid and _afraid_ to admit it?" Travis sputters. "I-In _your_ dreams!"

"Not going to have to hug ya?"

"Again...in your _dreams_."

"We can only hope."

Travis really did.

The two sat side by side with the blankets wrapped around them and pizza in front of him. Travis felt Sal jolt into him, eyes instantly going to his face to find him startled. 

Sal didn't move and neither did he. 

The light ftom the tv casted a light glow off of and around Sal's face. Travis couldn't help but stare. 

The movie ended when the credits rolled and Sal yawned. Travis snapped out of it, looking away from his friend before they could notice.

  
How long had he been staring?


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm beat. I'm gonna lay down."

"Oh, o-okay. Uh...where should I..?"

"Huh? _Oh_."

Sal swung his feet over the bed and stood up, wobbling a bit due to sitting on them. Travis instinctively held out his hand and caught his. 

"Ah, thanks man. I should of known better than to get up so fast-"

"Y-Yeah, yeah...it's whatever."

Sal, when finally able to, moved to set up a bed on the floor. Travis knew he didn't have the right to be disappointed.

"Okay, is that good?"

' _i_ _t would be if it were with you.'_

"Trav?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks..."

Travis reluctantly moves to his new space, sitting down. "I uh...do you mind if I remove my shirt? I don't sleep with it on." Sal hums, shaking his head. 

"Larry's the same way."

Travis clenches his teeth, scowl on his face as he tugs the top off. He doesn't look to see if Sal did the same, turning and laying down.

What right did he have to be mad?

Sal wasn't his.


	13. Chapter 13

Black eyes opened to meet the dark. Travis sat up, rubbing a hand over his face with a sigh. He turned to look at the door. 

He had to pee.

Travis stood up carefully, eyes landing on his friend who rested in the dark only to have his breath taken away.

Moonlight seeped in through the blinds only to grace his fallen friend's mask. Blue hair strewn about as their own sighed softly. 

Blanket barely covering his naked chest.

Travis forgets he has to pee. 

He forgets everything but Sal, and what they've done the past few days as he sits by him, gazing down with nothing short of longing and awe.

Travis wets his lips, feeling them tingle as he imagines what Sal's looked like, what they felt like. He wonders what his skin felt like, what his hair-

He reaches out, grabbing some of that startlingly blue and loving the softness. He moves his fingers across his mask, longing to see his lips. He touches his neck, feeling the softness.

It was then he knew he was in love.

Sal was his heaven, his hell. His savior and sin. For the things he felt for him, he most certainly would be going to hell in the afterlife.

But...he didn't care. He didn't like this life, anyway. He only liked _Sal_.

  
He leaned in and lifted the barrier between them with a trembling hand, embracing his crime against god.


	14. Chapter 14

_Another nightmare?_   
_But there wasn't anything here..?_   
_But I can't, I can't-_   
_Breath._

Sal's eyes snapped open, looking about wildly as his hands came to push whatever was on him off.

A demon?!

No-

' _...Travis._.?'

Travis was kissing him.

Why was he-

Sal attempted to push the other off, confusion and exhaustion making everything hazy. 

Travis seemed...not like himself, grabbing his pale wrist with a surprising amount of strength and indifference and pinning it beside his head as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

" _Mmnn_..!"

Sal clentched his eyes close tight, lack of oxygen bringing him to a panic. He'd talk to Travis about whatever this was later, right now he had to _breathe_.

Travis of course, didn't seem to want this, opting to fight his squirming by grabbing his law and forcing his lips open, delving his tounge in and forcing Sal to taste him and choke on their drool as he rubbed his tounge against his.

Sal's never kissed anyone before, but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be this aggressive,

and lewd.

He finally found strength when a hand snaked under the two of them, gently touching his crotch. 

He lifts his free hand and slaps Travis as hard as possible across the face.


	15. Chapter 15

Sal was shaking, tears in his eyes. His wrist looked bruised beyond the grip holding them and-

_He couldn't have done this._

Travis stared down at his best friend, _only_ friend, with wide eyes. He...he...

was going to be sick.

Travis shoved himself away, stumbling to his feet and running to the door while ignoring Sal as he called for him.

He ran out the door, then out the next. He left Sal's home, then he left the building. He ignored the tears streaming down his face as he ran away.

He ran away from Sal, and didn't stop.

He didn't return to school the next day. He also didn't answer any of Sal's texts, opting to hiding in his room. Luckily, his father bought his excuse of coming down with a sickness.

He thinks it may be incurable.

"Boy. Despite being sick, I expect you to help out in the main halls today. No excuses."

Travis sighs, rubbing his eyes miserably. "Yes, father." It was quiet for a few moments before the sound of a door closed, leaving him in darkness.

Vaguely he wondered if he knew he was gone most of the night.

Despite the tears, the guilt, the _shame_ pooling in him...he couldn't stop thinking of him. 

His lips tingled.

His hand clentched from its place over his heart while the other shakily slid into his boxers.


	16. Chapter 16

Sal sighed, placing his phone face down on the table for the 4th time that hour.

_"Are you okay?"_   
_"I forgive you."_   
_"I just want to know why."_

He knew why. It shouldn't have taken so long too figure it out. But, in his defense, he's always been dense to social cues.

Thinking back on it,

_I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different._

Maybe this was his worst blunder yet.

He covers his head with his arms with a quiet groan, cringing as the action brings his wrist pain. He peeks up at it.

He never knew Travis could be so... _harsh_.

He wondered what brought it on.

Sal sits up once the bell rings, reluctantly standing. He _really_ didn't want to see his friends today. He knew this was completely out of character, thus meaning his friend's would be _overly_ concerned.

Thus making his _and_ Travis' life harder, and he didn't think he deserved that, not yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Avoiding his friends was...well, _impossible_. He needed to _eat_ , _and_ the lunchroom was small. What he needed, was an _excuse_.

Looking down at the lunch food he was pretty sure his would work.

He sat down at the spot Travis would typically be, avoiding as much contact from anyone as possible. It wasn't long before someone came over.

"Seems a little empty today. Mind if we join ya?" 

Sal turned hesitantly to look behind him. Ash and Larry were looking to him hopefully. He nodded after a moment. "Just don't tell Trav, he's probably territorial." 

Ash laughs, sitting in front of him while Larry frowned, sitting by him. "Nicknames? On day four?" Sal felt his face heat up as he shrugged slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

He really hated having a whole face blush. He could never hide the ears.

"Where is the dude anyway?"

Sal looked to Ash before turning his attention back to his food. He ate a few bites, trying to act nonchalant. "Told me he was sick." Ash hummed.

The three finished eating and Sal forced a cough. He ignored his friend's concerned looks as he shook his head, standing. "Must have caught his sickness. Lame. I'm uh...going to go to the nurse-"

His wrist was suddenly grabbed, making him flinch. Sal noticed Larry standing with him quickly, eyes wide with shock and-

anger?

"Why is your wrist bruised so badly, _Sal_?!"

Sal heared Ash gasp as she took notice, pulling out of Larry's grip and picking up his tray hurriedly. "Fell." He flinches at a scoff.

"I know you better than anyone. You _know_ I can tell-"

"Lar..."

Larry looked behind him to Ash who was giving him a warning yet concerned look. "Drop it...he'll tell us when he's ready " 

Larry but his lip and quickly looked back to find Sal already walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

' _That could have gone better.'_

But, at least it wasn't the _worst_ thing that could happen.

Sal sets himself down outside, looking out to the field in front of him before taking out his phone and turning it on. He perks up as his notifications go off. He clicks on it to find a message. 

Blocked.

_No damn way that Travis-_

Sal growled quietly to himself, clicking his phone off and standing with a huff. He tersely walked to the door and slammed it open.

He was going to talk to him after school, whether he liked it or not. 

  
Travis was having a hard time.

  
He sighed as he placed another box of supplies onto his father's desk, looking to the clock after. Already 12. He should eat. 

He reluctantly leaves the room and heads for another, the kitchen. He ignores his cravings, choosing to focus on making a peanut butter sandwich. He barely eats it.

When walking out he accidently bumps into someone, making him half-heartedly apologize and look up to meet dark eyes. He tenses, turning to meet his father fully.

"S-Sorry, father. My mind i-is still kind of hazy."

"...hmm. Rest then, we need no more mistakes done. I will take care of the rest."

 _Again_ , his father surprises him. 

Travis walks back to his room uncomfortably. Usually him being a nuisance cost him a black eye or hour yelling. While he was glad to keep his dignity and health he couldn't help but feel like something went wrong. 

Like, _he_ did something wrong.

He did, but...how would his father know?


	19. Chapter 19

Travis resigned himself to an uneasy sleep, settling for doing that instead of worrying about tomorrow. Sadly, he was distracted by a doorbell. 

He ignored it the best he could, figuring it to be someone from the church coming for help with something. They often did with his father being the head preacher. 

Coal eyes widen comically as he hears a familar voice. He shoots up in his bed, quickly standing and stumbling to the door.

Sal shouldn't have come here!  
He should be ignoring him.  
 _He_ should be ignoring _him_.  
But he didn't want his father to see him.

  
_He wanted to see him._

"Oh, Travis...a friend from...school, has come here to ask about you."

Travis forgot to breathe. Sal was there, in front of his father, looking just as anxious as he surely must. He swallowed thickly, stepping forward. 

Sal sputters as he's grabbed by the wrist, being pulled out the door. "Uh, excuse u-us a moment, father-" Coal eyes watch him as he drags Sal outside. 

"Don't be long."


	20. Chapter 20

"W-Why are you here..?"

Sal ducks his head, fingers tightening on his backpack's straps.

"I uh...was worried. You didn't come to school today-"

"No shit-"

"Why didn't you?"

Sal looks to him then, concerned and worried and just so _friendly_ -

" _Is it not obvious?!"_

Travis hates to make Sal flinch, clutching his straps as he does so until his fingers go white. 

"...I forgive you. I just want to know..."

Travis wants to cry. He wants to run back inside, never see Sal again and he wants to hold Sal, run away _with_ him.

"...How? Y-You can't possibly..."

Travis squares his shoulders, shaking his head. 

"Know _what_?"

"How long?"

"...a few months after seeing you for the first time." 

"...woah."

Travis gives a dry chuckle, hands curling into fists. " _Yeah,_ " he turns away. " _Woah_." Sal reaches for him. "Trav-"

" _No_. Hang out with your friends, hang out with Larry, just- don't bother _me_." 

Sal drops his hand, eyes trained to the floor.

"Just...do better than me."

Sal turns around when Travis starts walking away. He swears he could see someone watching in one if the windows as he does.


	21. Chapter 21

Sal hasn't said anything for a whole day, and it was bothering him.

Larry casts a glance at Sal, watching him push around the food on his plate. He's been doing that for the past 10 minutes.

"Uh...since it's Saturday and everything- want to sleep over?" 

Sal slowly nods his head after a few moments of silence. Larry sighs sadly, getting up and setting up Sal's spot. It was instinct at this point.

Surprisingly, It wasn't long before night came around. Larry sat by Sal who was staring blankly at the TV, watching some space program. He wrapped an arm around him, looking to it, too.

"...I hate seeing ya down, Sal. Want to talk about it?"

"...I don't think Travis is going to hang out with me anymore."

Larry hated the spark of victory that coursed through him. Hated that this made Sal so sad, and not the opposite. 

"Oh...you really like him, huh?"

Sal stirs, hiding his face in his knees. "I think..." Chocolate brown eyes glance to their best friend, their owner moving their hand from their shoulder to their face.

Sal looks to his best friend, miserable and confused. 

Larry leans in and kisses his mask.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

"..."

"..."

"...you remind me of him, in a few ways..."

Larry pulled away, face dark red. "Y-Yeah..?" Sal reaches under his mask, wiping his eyes with a watery chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Huh...that annoys me."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?"

Sal considered it.

He _liked_ Travis...he enjoyed his company...they got along pretty well when they did...

He liked seeing him hide a laugh, liked seeing him smile. He liked thinking about him, and talking to him. 

Sal shrugged, nodding. "I think so." Larry was silent for a few moments before standing suddenly with a clap of his hands. 

"Okay, come on."

"What, were?"

"We're going to talk to Travis."

Larry sighed a third time as Sal asked another question.

  
"What if he blows us off?"

"Then we barge in-"

"No. Other options?"

"...blow up his phone till he lets us in?"

"We'll have to use _your_ phone."

Sal nervously rubbed his arm, looking to the floor as Larry walked up and knocked on the door they arrived at. He looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder. He smiled back meekly to Larry as he gave him a confident look.

The door creaked open, startling both of the boy's away and revealing only a sliver of the being behind it. Something in Sal told him to be weary. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello, young man. Have you come to check on my son again?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Is he- is Travis alright? He was _pretty_ upset a few days ago."

Black eyes glance from Sal to Larry, cold and calculated. 

"He is... _alright_."

Both teens didn't believe him. Sal clentched his fists, a nervous spark in his chest.

"May we-"

"He is busy today."

"Oh well, whe-"

Sal and Larry flinch once the door is shut in their face. Sal deflates and Larry scowls, growling lowely before grabbing his best friend's hand and pulling him with him.

"Lar-"

"That _dick_ \- you're coming back tonight."

" _What_ Why me?!"

Larry threw a light sarcastic look over his shoulder. Sal shook his head and tilted it up towards the sky, cursing god's name.

It looked like it was going to snow.

"...okay, yeah, _fine_."

Larry looked ahead with a nod. The two heading back to his place, creating a plan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was on vacation! Sorry! :v

Sal pulls Larry's hoodie on, covering his face as his eyebrows furrowed in determination. He looks away from the phone in his hand to the window above him.

' _Good luck, brooo.'_

_'I'm so going to die. His dad is terrifying.'_

_'Nonono! Let's not think like that. <_<;'_

Sal rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Good to know Larry had _confidence_. 

' _Either way, I'm here, I'm doing it.'_

' _Oh, damn it now I don't-'_

Sal clicked the phone off and placed it into the hoodie pocket. He momentarily shivered after. Good thing he brought the hoodie, it _had_ started snowing. 

He turned to face the window and took a deep breath, steadying himself with a few murmurs of reassurance. He peeked inside, eyes narrowing as he tried to accommodate the dark interior.

He and Larry had decided to come late/early, assuming everyone to be asleep. It had to be 4 something now but he didn't doubt for a second that the creepy preacher of a dad wouldn't know what _sleep_ was. He could only hope.

And be _quiet_.

The window opened with a click and the sound nearly made Sal backpedal, afraid once again of the consequences. He forced himself to enter despite this, despite his nerves and every good bone in his body telling him _don't_. 

He stepped onto the tiled floor with as little sound as possible before looking about. He made sure he had enough light on his phone to see without lighting the whole area, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. 

He kept his eyes everyhere, making sure hiding places were in sight every few steps. Every door nearly looked the same, pure white, just like the walls. Creepy. He was about to give up when he spotted a door slightly open with a different exterior. 

The door nob was...missing? And there were scratch marks around the hole where the handle should be. 

Sal closed his eyes with a shake of his head. This had to be his.


	25. Chapter 25

It was hard to sleep. No matter how he turned in his sheets he couldn't find comfort. 

Travis sighed, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his face with a hand. He peeked through his fingers at the clock on the wall ahead of him. 

Late. Very late.

' _I_ _need sleep. Damn it I guess_ -'

A knock. 

Travis tensed, eyes going wide as the faced his door. His father never knocked on his door. There was no need, there wasn't a handle. 

Another knock. Almost timid.

"Uh... _this was a terrible idea_ , damn it...Tra-"

Sal squeaked, jumping back as the door in front of him is swung open. He stared up at, _luckily_ , Travis. He stared back.

"..."

"...you..."

Travis glared at him before sighing and rubbing his face tiredly. "Are an idiot..." Sal sheepishly smiled, offering a weak shrug.

Travis dropped his hand in defeat and stepped aside. Sal got to his feet, quickly looking around. 

"Just- get _in."_

Sal was quick to listen. He rushed in, sighing with relief as the door shut behind him. He frowned nervously as Travis approached him, _not_ happy.

"Why are you here?! It's..."

Travis glanced behind him, at the missing doorknob.

"It's...not a good idea to be."

Sal suddenly felt annoyed, fists clenching. Travis noticed and frowned even more. "But, you- you didn't _talk_ to me!"

"Because I didn't _want_ to!"

It was a lie. A terrible one. Travis hated how it made Sal deflate a bit. Dismayed but not done talking apparently.

Sal huffed, straightening up. He placed a hand on his chest and stepped forward. " _Why_? Why don't you want to see me?!" 

Travis quickly raised his hands, trying to quiet him down while casting quick looks to the door. Sal grabbed one and held on tight.

"I missed you."


End file.
